


Sunflower

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Ryuji's just trying his best, Ryukita Week 2019, Short One Shot, Yusuke's a clueless prettyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Yusuke inadvertently makes Ryuji take him on a date.(Written for Ryukita week 2019 day 5: shelter)





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys!  
> I'm finally writing for a pairing that isn't pegoryu lol, although Ryukita is one of my favorites as well :3  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic!  
> This is for Ryukita week day 5: Shelter)

Although his dorm provided more than enough room for his artistic ventures, Yusuke couldn’t help but feel there was something lacking inside the confines of the paint-stained walls.

Sometimes he would spend hours cooped up inside, fervently chasing his next bout of inspiration as his brush danced across the canvas, but at the end when his opus had been completed he was brought back to reality and reminded of the oppressive silence and empty space that surrounded him from all sides.

At times like this he would pack up his sketchbook and go on long walks, allowing himself to drown in the background ambience of chattering pedestrians and bustling traffic. The crowded streets didn’t feel nearly as suffocating as his dorm, and Yusuke walked in silent contemplation as he tried to pinpoint the exact reason why this was the case.

He leaned against the wall of the subway station, inspecting the passerbys and taking note of their facial features, their clothing, and even their gait, for later reference.

“Yusuke?”

He turned his head and found Ryuji staring at him from the walkway. Ryuji grinned, hurriedly approaching him and frantically waving his hand even though Yusuke could clearly see him.

“Hey! What’s up man?” He exclaimed, clapping a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder with enough force to make Yusuke flinch.

“I was merely people-watching again.” He muttered while uncomfortably adjusting the strap of his bag.

“Again? Jeez, at least be more subtle if you don’t want people complaining about you to security.” chuckled Ryuji. “Listen, if you’re not busy, you wanna grab some food? Akira canceled on me last-minute so I’ve got no one to hang with.”

“Interesting, and if I agree to go, will you pay for my meal?” Yusuke shot back. He was certainly hungry, having spent his money for today’s meals on a new set of paints instead.

“H-Huh?! Seriously man? I’m the one inviting you, you know.” Ryuji hung his head with a sigh. “Fine. But only if you promise not to burn through my wallet.”

Yusuke smiled at that, tucking away a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Noted.”

* * *

 

Yusuke ended up breaking his promise, buying several beef bowls to sustain him through the day, and although Ryuji grumbled and complained he made no effort to stop Yusuke from buying more.

“Would you have actually starved to death if you hadn’t run into me?” asked Ryuji exasperatedly, watching the bowls pile up on top of each other.

“Perhaps. If so, I suppose I should consider you my savior.” mumbled Yusuke through half a mouthful of rice.

“I swear, sometimes I feel like you’re only dating me for the food.”

“Ridiculous, I would have made advances on Haru instead if that was my intention.”

“Should I be flattered or annoyed by that?”

Yusuke swallowed the rice, gently wiping his face with a napkin.  “What I mean to say is, I’m dating you simply because I desire you alone. Is that not enough?” he asked quietly.

Ryuji’s eyes widened, and he quickly covered the blush blooming across his cheeks with the back of his hand. “S-Shut up and keep eating, dude.” he muttered, the tips of his ears flaming red.

Yusuke tilted his head in mild confusion, but he did as he was told, slurping up the last bits of beef before setting the bowl aside with the others.

“Well, if you’re done eating, I should head out.” Ryuji stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “It was nice seein’ ya Yusuke.”

Ryuji was going to leave? Yusuke hesitated before opening his mouth. “Wait.” he stood up as well. “If you aren’t busy, we could… head to the arcade?”

Ryuji stared at him. “You serious? Didn’t think you of all people would want to go to a place like that.”

Truthfully, Yusuke wasn’t really interested, but if it meant he could spend more time with Ryuji…

he nodded, forcing a smile on his face. “Why wouldn’t I be interested in such a… frivolous place? “ he grabbed Ryuji by the wrist. “Let’s go then.”

Ryuji didn’t resist as he was dragged along the streets, although he did complain that Yusuke was attracting a lot of unwanted attention. “C-C’mon man, people are watching us…”

Yusuke ignored him, and he only let go once they finally arrived at the arcade, the neon flashing lights and chiptune melodies greeting them merrily as they stepped inside the building.

“So… which one do you wanna play first?” asked Ryuji sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably as Yusuke inspected the garish arcade box designs.

“Whichever one is the most, er, fun. If you would.” replied Yusuke.

Ryuji nodded, and he walked up to one of the machines, handing Yusuke the plastic gun attached to the game he wanted to play before inserting several coins into the slot.

Yusuke wasn’t very interested in the game’s premise, a city overrun with zombies and the player’s duty to exterminate them all, but he did find it rather stress-relieving each time he clicked the trigger and struck down another target. Numerous times Ryuji would save him from certain death, and Yusuke would do the same in return, the points continuing to rack higher and higher with each stage they cleared; they were unbeatable together, and Yusuke found himself cheering with Ryuji at every victory, loving how perfectly they seemed to work together like it was another mission in Mementos. A crowd of curious onlookers slowly began gathering around them, and Yusuke found himself wishing that they would leave them alone. This was supposed to be his own personal time with Ryuji, not an exhibition. He deliberately allowed himself to die when the crowd became irritatingly noisy, and he could hear Ryuji groan in frustration as the screen blared “Game Over” in large red letters. The crown groaned along with him, but Yusuke didn’t pay them any attention as he grabbed Ryuji by the wrist again and forced their way out.

“Yusuke? H-Hey, slow down!” protested Ryuji, stumbling behind him.

Yusuke refused to relent, and he didn’t stop until they were a good distance away from the arcade, pausing beneath a street light and looking around. Even though night had already fallen, Yusuke was reluctant to part ways, thinking back to his empty dorm and its overwhelming silence.

“You usually train there, correct?” asked Yusuke, pointing to Protein Lovers. “Then let’s head inside.” he began to walk toward the gym.

“Yusuke!” Ryuji yanked his arm away. “Look dude, what’s gotten into you today? First the arcade, now this? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfectly fine. Why do you even need to ask?”

Ryuji glared at him, and Yusuke hesitated for a moment before breaking into a sigh, shoulders slumping. “Recently I’ve found myself… reluctant to stay inside my dorm. I wanted to spend more time with you because I was trying to avoid heading back.” he clutched his arm, staring at the ground. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have been so forceful with you, but… I simply wanted to enjoy your company for as long as possible.”

Ryuji seemed sympathetic, and he placed a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Dumbass, you should have just told me.” he muttered. “It’s okay to feel lonely. I uh, get like that too when my mom has to work late. But you should know that you don’t have to try so hard to please me when we hang out. We can do crap you like too, you know. Hell, if you ask nicely enough maybe I’ll even model for ya.” he gave an embarrassed smile. “Next time you want to spend time together, just give me a text and I’ll come running, okay?”

Yusuke’s throat felt tight when he nodded his head, pressing his lips together and finally understanding what he despised so much about his dorm. He hated how he was the only one there, completely alone with no other students from his high school to keep him company. At least there had been other “students” living in Madarame’s shack back when he was still painting for his old mentor. Now all he had was his artwork.

“Yusuke, hey…” Ryuji noticed his distress and cupped his hand to his cheek. “Do you wanna spend the night at my place?”

“Am I allowed to? Last time I requested it you immediately rejected me.”

“That was back when I thought you were a weirdo, idiot. Still do, but you’re my weirdo now, so…” he grasped Yusuke’s hand, smiling as he kissed his cheek before pulling him along. “Come on. My bed’s not the biggest, but it’ll probably do even for someone your size.”

Ryuji’s hand was warm, and Yusuke smiled in return as he trailed after him, feeling a bit foolish for having acted so miserable. What reason did he have to be upset when Ryuji was always there to support him?

Ryuji’s bed creaked noisily at the slightest movement, and the sheets barely covered both of them, leaving half of Yusuke’s body exposed to the chilling cold, but Yusuke couldn’t be more content with where he was. He hugged Ryuji close to his chest and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off from the steady rise and fall of Ryuji’s breathing.

It was one of the best nights of sleep he had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading! I know this wasn't the longest of fics, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!)


End file.
